


Capsicle

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Capsicle (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony makes a bad joke and things get strange.





	Capsicle

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a piece of fanart at Deviantart of Tony eating a Capsicle and Steve watching with his mouth hanging open.

Tony had made Steve furious when he called him Capsicle on the quinjet. 

Things escalated from there. They fought the bloody and destructive battle of New York against the Chitauri and won. Then they all moved into Stark Tower and renamed it Avengers Tower. The idea was that they could train and live in one place, thus becoming a more cohesive team. 

Steve and Tony still did not mix well. The others took bets on who’d blow up first or what Tony would do to provoke Steve. Clint usually picked the shortest time and he usually won. 

No one expected the popsicle incident, least of all, Steve and Tony.

Tony showed up at breakfast one morning with a red, white and blue popsicle in a cylindrical shape and proceeded to suck and lick it as Steve watched, dumbfounded. He even dropped his spoon and stared open mouthed when Tony licked it from bottom to top them sucked the whole thing into his mouth. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve finally asked him, rage barely concealed. 

“I’m eating a _Capsicle_. See? It’s red, white, and blue just like you.” 

Steve bit his lip and started to say something then abruptly shut his mouth. He stared as Tony continued to suck the ice pop. He said nothing more. 

Everyone went back to their breakfast and continued on with their day.

Steve did not. He sat and watched until Tony finished the popsicle and went to his workshop to tinker with his suit, or whatever he did there all day every day. Steve figured part of it was looking at porn and hiding from everyone else. 

After Tony cleared out, Steve stood up and cleared away his dishes and the ones the others had left lying around. He then went for his run, punched the punching bag quite hard, then got a shower. 

Stark was looking at something on one of the holographic screens when Steve walked into the workshop. 

“JARVIS, please lock the doors,” Steve requested of Stark’s AI. Tony had programmed the AI to take orders from Rogers as well as him, since Steve was Captain Rogers. 

Tony looked when he heard Steve’s command to JARVIS. “Hey, Cap. What can I do for you?”

“It’s time you put your money where your mouth is. You want a Capsicle?”

“Uh, you do know I was joking? I joke a lot, all the time and everyone gets a name. I toyed with Frosty but Capsicle worked with Captain Rogers.”

Steve nodded. And walked over to where Tony was standing. “I get it.” He paused, suddenly seeming a little unsure of himself. 

When he’d seen Tony take the entire popsicle into his mouth, Steve had gotten rock hard. That was why he’d waited for everyone to leave before he got up. He’d run and punched the bag, hoping those things would tamp down the sudden desire that Stark had sparked in him. They didn’t and the cold shower didn’t do much for it either. 

So here he was. 

“I thought I’d share some real Capsicle with you.”

Tony, who had gone back to his screen as Steve talked, stopped what he was doing and turned to face Steve. “Pardon?” 

“Do you want it?” His tone was belligerent, challenging. 

Tony seemed to get it, finally. “What exactly are you asking?” 

“Do you want some of me?” Steve’s voice was low this time. 

Tony didn’t say anything at all. He dropped to his knees in front of Steve and began unbuckling Steve’s belt. Steve had made clear what he was offering.

Steve simply watched. There was no hiding his erection under his trousers. 

Tony unzipped him and unbuttoned the one button at the top. Steve’s cock strained against the soft cotton of his boxers, tenting the fabric until Tony reached inside the fly of the boxers and pulled Steve through the opening. He looked up at Steve. “This capsicle?” he asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“Yeah.” 

Tony slid his hand up and down the length once then again. 

Steve was biting his lip. He hissed when Tony stuck his tongue out and touched the tiny opening, lapping up the drop of fluid that was about to drip down the velvety skin of the head. Encouraged, Tony ran his tongue over the head, wetting it before taking it inside his mouth with a gentle suction. 

“Goddamn…” Steve ground out and put one hand on the workshop counter to keep himself from losing his balance. 

Tony stopped, pulled back and whispered, “Language, Cap,” then returned to his task, sucking a little more into his mouth, all the while, running his tongue over the underside in an up and down motion. 

Steve swallowed hard. He’d had blowjobs before but nothing like this one! Stark was pleasing then torturing him in equal measures. 

He felt his cock pressing against the back of Tony’s throat. He was trying hard to resist the urge to fuck Tony’s throat. He failed miserably, moving his hips as he reached for Tony’s head with his free hand, to hold him steady, to make it easier to press into his mouth. 

Tony took it all, breathing when Steve pulled out and simultaneously sucking and licking when Steve pushed in. 

Steve was so close. 

“Oh, Tony,” he moaned the other man’s name. “I’m coming, Tony, ohgodyespleaseTony, oh god!” 

Tony kept sucking, licking, swallowing as Steve’s semen spurted into his mouth. Steve felt a moment of dread as Tony finished and let him slide free. 

He looked away, not sure what to say or do. 

“Steve?” Tony stood. 

“Yeah? Uh, thanks. I should go now.”

“You can stay. I – I rather like having you here.” Steve noticed the stammer. 

“You aren’t doing this to make fun of me again? I won’t see this on the television in the commons room?”

“Jesus, Steve! I’ve been trying to make you see me as a person since we met. I’m not sure you do yet.”

“What are you talking about?”

Tony put a hand on his arm. For some reason, the touch made him realize he was still unzipped and exposed. He hurriedly tucked himself into his pants and set them to rights. Tony didn’t move his hand, nor his gaze as he watched. 

“I had a crush on you when I was a boy. My dad talked about the great Captain America. Aunt Peggy talked about you, telling me stories of the real you, not the legend my dad talked about. I so wished I’d been able to meet you.”

“Well, you met me.” 

“And I fucked it up. I’m an ass and a smartass at that.”

“Thanks for the -”

“Blowjob? Don’t go. Give me a chance.”

“Chance at what? Are you going to offer me your ass, too?” Steve was confused at what Tony was telling him and his reaction was anger, though he wasn’t sure it was really directed at Tony at all, but rather himself. 

“If it’ll help, I will. I want to be your friend.”

“My friend?”

“Yes!”

Steve turned and headed for the door. Stark was playing with him. He heard Tony following and he whirled around. 

“I love you! I have since the minute we met!” Tony's words all rushed together, as if he knew he might never get another chance to say them.

Steve didn’t know what to say so he said the first thing he thought. “Love? You don’t even know me.” 

“Give me a chance. You don’t know me either.”

Tony put out a hand to him. Steve turned and walked out of the workshop. 

*

Tony was not going to let that go. Period. 

Steve was avoiding him, but that didn’t stop him. He really wasn’t sure why Steve was so reluctant. Perhaps he felt used, but Tony thought maybe he’d been the one used, literally. 

He gave Steve three days and decided he was done being patient. 

He went to Steve’s quarters and knocked. “Let me in. I’m not leaving. You might as well open up.”

Steve opened the door and let Tony in. 

“Can we start over?” Tony asked. 

“You gonna suck my dick again?” Steve asked. 

“If that’s what it takes.”

“What do you want?” 

“You. I want you.”

“You know that isn’t true. You just want someone new to play with since you and Pepper aren’t getting along.” 

“You’re the one who brought his dick into my workshop and wanted me to fix it,” Tony reminded him.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“I like you, Steve. I’d like you as, well, as a partner. A boyfriend, I suppose. You’re not a prude and I think you do like me so what is the deal here?” 

“Tony, with the lives we lead, we can’t afford to have relationships. We could be killed so easily and we never have time to be a proper mate to someone. We’re always running off to some danger zone.”

Tony crossed the distance between them and stood almost close enough for his body to touch Steve’s. There was no personal space between them. “Steve, that is _why_ we should have relationships. You need love, too.”

“I haven’t before,” Steve told him, a little uncertainty in his statement. 

“I have. I do. I admit it. Can you?” 

Steve wouldn’t look him in the eye. “I don’t know that I can.”

“Then I’ll take being fuck buddies.” 

“Fuck buddies?” 

“Just what it sounds like. Someone to bang.” 

“Hmm.”

“Can we just not fight for a day or two? How about that?” 

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment. Tony put a hand up to his shoulder, squeezed it gently. 

Steve nodded. “That might work.” He surprised the hell out of Tony when he bent close and kissed Tony’s lips gently. “I’m willing to try.”


End file.
